Happiness
by MobileTracker
Summary: "I'm Leaving". Those words would weigh heavily on his soul.


"I'm leaving."

Two simple words that weighed more heavily on his heart than anything that had ever happened to him in his life. Two years ago she had announced that to him as she sat in his room. She had sat him down and took his hands tightly in hers as she told him. It took him a few minutes to form the single word he needed to say. "Why?"

_Happiness, was just outside my window_

_I thought it crashed, blowing eighty miles an hour_

_Happiness, little more like knocking_

_On your door, you just let it in..._

"Po," Tigress sighed quietly, feeling ashamed of herself and trying her hardest to avoid looking him in the eyes. "I did some things when I was younger... stupid mistakes. I need to set things right." She told him, looking down at their hands clasped tightly together. "I'll come with you!" Po had offered, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. "No, Po. I need to do this myself."

"But why?" The panda asked, gently touching her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Why do you need to do this?" His voice was just above a whisper as he fought back the tears the threatened to invade his vision. "Because," she whispered "it's the only way for me to get the closure I need to end these nightmares." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. "I will come back, Po. I promise you that I will return."

_Happiness, feels a lot like sorrow_

_Let it be, you can't make come or go,_

_But you are gone, not for good but for now_

_Gone for now, is a lot like gone for good._

That had been exactly two years ago. Tigress had left the Jade Palace in search of a way to make things right for her past. The others thought that Tigress leaving would cause Po to give up on his training and quit. But it had ended up having the opposite effect. He trained harder. In the course of two years he had managed to surpass the other four Kung Fu Masters.

_Happiness, is a firecracker sitting on my headboard_

_Happiness, was never meant to hold._

_Well careful child, light the fuse and get away_

_Cause happiness, throws a shower of sparks._

Though, just like the year before, today was different. Today Po would spend the day in his room, replaying that day in his head, wondering if he had said something different or perhaps if he had refused to let go of her hand,,, Though he concluded that it wouldn't have mattered, she had made her mind up long before talking to him about it.

And when Tigress made up her mind, there was never anything you could do to change it. Po gently brushed his thumb over the small painting of Tigress and himself. He kept it in a small frame by his bed to remind himself every day of what he was training for. Though today, it's purpose was to remind him of what he had lost and hoped to regain.

_Happiness, damn near destroys you_

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor_

_So you tell yourself "that's enough for now"_

_But happiness has a violent roar_

Po put the picture down on the table next to his bed. He laid back down and closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep. Today would be a day filled with nothingness. He simply just didn't have the drive to get up and do anything. With a heavy sigh, Po pulled the blankets up and over his head to block out the sun.

He didn't know how long he slept, but Po woke up when he heard something soft thump against the ground. It was dark out now and he couldn't see far in his own room. He assumed it was simply one of the others getting ready for bed and closed his eyes again, laying out on his back and trying to force himself back to sleep.

_Happiness, like the old man told me_

_Look for it, and you'll never find it all_

_But let it go, live your life and leave it_

_Then one day, you'll wake up and she'll be home..._

Po didn't hear the soft footfalls of someone approaching his bed. He jumped slightly when something warm and cuddly landed on his chest, it's arms wrapping around him as it nuzzled up under his chin with a deep purr. Po smiled warmly as that familiarize scent invaded his senses, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Tigress' head between her ears. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing another kiss gently on her lips when she looked up at him.

"I missed you." Po whispered quietly, giving her another kiss. She nuzzled deeper into him as he pulled the blanket up over them both. "I missed you so much." Tigress chuckled lightly, kissing his chin before nuzzling back into his chest. "I love you to, Po."

_She'll be home..._

_Story: MT2011_

_Song: Happiness by The Fray_


End file.
